This invention is directed to a remotely controlled shut off system for a water line to a structure, such as a residence, where such a system has particular utility in vacated structures unihabited for various periods of time by absentee owners.
The present invention relates to a remotely controlled water line shut off system to prevent serious water damage to the interior of a structure, or excessive use of water through a broken sprinkler system, where it is especially useful in unattended structures, such as a vacation home. Often residents vacate premises over a long period of time whereby either internal or external water discharging continuously can cause serious damage or high water bills. Also, rental properties often leave the water on between rentals for sometimes months at a time and ruptures unattended can cause serious damage before they may even be aware of the problem.
Such serious damage can be one of the most catastrophic types of damage which can occur to one""s home, particularly an unattended or unknown broken or leaking water line. Since water supply lines may run throughout a house or other building, a leak may occur in the heart of the house or other building, and may result in extensive damage both to the structure and to the contents prior to the water supply being manually shut off.
The main causes of runaway water leakage are ruptured pipes, tubes or fittings; faulty washing machine hoses, water heaters, supply lines and other plumbing equipment; rusty or aging components, electrolysis, poor installation practices, poor quality materials, frozen pipes, tubes or hoses, earthquake activity and pressure surges. With so many different factors that can create plumbing failures and runaway water leaks, one can readily realize the need for a fluid shutoff safety device. Flooding in a home or other building brings water damage resulting in extensive destruction and expense. Massive difficulties ensue in the wake of interior structural flooding as families and businesses must contend with problems including substantial loss of time, money and the home, office or other building involved.
Automated systems for controlling water flow into a residence and/or water sprinkler systems have been known and published in the prior art, where exemplary systems are described in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,720, to Isaacson et al., teaches a flood control device for measuring fluid flow into a house or building and shuts off the fluid flow if measured flow conditions indicate an overly high consumption due to a leak, break, or other abnormal condition which is present in the plumbing system of the house or building. Briefly, the device thereof is a cutoff valve relating to a counting or measuring mechanism which in turn, when triggered, shuts down the shut off valve.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,679, to Titus, relates to a system for controlling demand of a fluid. The system includes measuring a fluid supply pressure in a supply pipe, determining that the fluid supply pressure is lower than a predetermined threshold supply pressure, and directing a control signal from the fluid information unit to the one or more demand control units to reduce demand for the fluid. In addition, the system includes means for measuring density of a fluid flowing through a demand pipe. Additionally, means are provided for determining that fluid flow through the demand pipe is stable, measuring fluid flow rate through the demand pipe, preventing the fluid from flowing into the demand pipe for a sample period of time, measuring a drop in fluid pressure in the demand pipe during the sample period, and determining the density from the measured pressure drop. Finally, a utility meter for metering a fluid flowing through a supply pipe and a demand pipe having an audible indicator to provide an audible signal to a user is provided.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,955, to Brundisini, et al., describes an electronic control unit comprising an electronic circuit with a programmable processing unit and operating buttons to execute and to vary manually the programming of the processing unit and a display for the visualization of the programming stages. The programmable processing unit is organized to individuate a programming menu that is subdivided into a plurality of parts selectionable at will. Each part comprising at least one chapter. The chapter being formed of at least one setting page of at least one respective programming parameter, and in that each part of the menu is directly selectionable by pressure on at least one respective operating button. To summarize, the system thereof relates to an electronic control unit comprising an electric circuit with a programmable processing unit, operating buttons to execute and to vary the programming of said processing unit, and a display for the visualization of the programming stages. Further, it deals with a secondary watering system rather than the primary water supply.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,970, to Brundisini, is directed to an electronic interface associable to an electronic control unit for an automatic watering system for the remote controlled management of the watering system. The electronic unit has a plurality of output lines suitable to control a respective plurality of electro-valve lines of the watering system. The electronic interface includes a microprocessor, a connector for connecting the electronic interface with the watering system, a first interface with at least one communication channel having a remote controlled management apparatus, a second interface with a first plurality of input lines connectable with respective output lines of the control unit to control directly the electro-valves, and a first memory associated with the microprocessor in such a way that the microprocessor can detect the changes of state of the output lines of the control unit and store the changes of state in the first memory. The microprocessor can communicate the changes of state to the remote controlled management apparatus, upon request. Briefly, the system thereof relates to a programmable electric control unit for controlling an automatic watering system, and differs from the invention hereof, as it deals with a secondary watering system and not the primary water supply.
The present invention, directed to a remotely controlled water line shut off system, differs from the foregoing prior art in a number of aspects. The manner by which this invention differs will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates to a remotely controlled water line shut off system that has particular utility for use at dwellings that are not continuously occupied, such as summer rentals, and the like, by way of example. The system of the invention may be remotely controlled from several locations, such as in the dwelling or by a remote handheld means outside the dwelling. The major component of the system is an inground mounted housing, such as fabricated from PVC, positioned in line with the water conduit for metering and controlling the flow of water to the dwelling and ancillary systems, such as a sprinkler system, where the housing includes an incoming water meter, a cut off valve mechanism down stream therefrom, and means for activating the cut off valve mechanism. The means includes a storage battery and above ground solar collector for maintaining said battery, a preset water meter to allow the dwelling owner or agent to preprogram the quantity of water allowed to flow before an automatic shut off, a solid state radio transceiver mounting an antenna for remotely operating same, and a lawn sprinkler over ride cut off sensor and a cut off switch.
Accordingly, a feature of this invention is a system to remotely control water flow input to a dwelling and ancilliary systems, such as a lawn sprinkler, to prevent unnecessary damage due to water breaks or leakage.
Another feature hereof is the provision of a built in override system to allow the dwelling owner/agent to override the system to allow water flow in a predetermined quantity.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of a remotely controlled water line shut off system operable by a storage battery supported by a solar collector.
These and other features of the invention will become clearer in the description which follows, especially when read along with the attached drawings.